


Rights and Privileges

by BrighteyedJill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon will never have a real place in the world, but he does belong, in this at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rights and Privileges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateowls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chocolateowls).



When Jon is tackled into the dirt, he knows it must be Robb; he’s the only man in the castle good enough to have snuck up on Jon in familiar territory without him noticing. In the deserted godswood, there’s no one to hear them, but they’re both quiet, cautious out of habit as they struggle. Jon shoves an elbow hard into Robb’s ribs as he tries to get up, and gets his legs kicked out from under him for his trouble. 

The result is inevitable, because ever since they could walk, Robb has always gotten the upper hand somehow. He lands Jon on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Robb’s teeth and eyes are bitter white in the moonlight, his expression thunderous. 

“What did you tell him?” Robb growls. 

“Tell who?” Jon asks, genuinely puzzled. 

Robb yanks Jon’s hands up and pins them against his chest. “Benfred. In the yard today.”

Understanding breaks over Jon as he recalls the morning’s sparring practice. Benfred Tallhart had knocked Jon down, though Jon had made him work for it. While Jon lay sprawled in the dust, Benfred had dropped to one knee and whispered, “You look good on your back, bastard. I’ve heard you like being on your knees, too.” 

Jon had tried to get up, but Benfred had grabbed his hand, under the pretense of helping him up, and drew Jon in close. “I want a taste. Meet me in the stable after supper.” He’d pulled Jon to his feet, then, and swatted his ass with the flat of the sword before walking back to his fellows, laughing. 

It wasn’t the worst Jon has heard, not by far. Being a bastard among true-born children means sons of lords say anything they want to him. Benfred, though, comes with the inconvenient complications of being both unabashedly persistent and frequently present at Winterfell. Each time Jon had caught his eye in practice today, he had leered. Robb couldn’t have failed to notice.

“I didn’t say anything,” Jon says, going pliant under Robb’s hands. “I’m not for the likes of him.”

“No, you’re not.” Robb darts down to press his mouth to Jon’s, absurdly gentle in contrast to the tightening grip on his wrists. “The future Lord of Winterfell, however…”

Jon smiles against Robb’s cheek. “I might be for him.”

“Might be?” Robb laughs, and for that Jon kicks a leg over, unseating Robb and sending them into another tussle that almost lands them in the pond. 

At last, though, Robb throws Jon over the trunk of a fallen tree, pulls his hands behind his back, and lays on top of him, pinning him with his weight. Jon is achingly hard against the solid roughness of the tree, and he feels Robb’s answering hardness through the cruel layers of clothes between them. 

Robb grinds against Jon, triumphant. “You’re going to show me what he’s not getting, all of it. You’ll touch yourself until I say you can finish, and after that, I’m going to take you until you’re begging me to let you come again. You’re mine. Only I’m allowed to make you feel this way.”

“I know.” Jon shudders under Robb’s touch at that, because he each time they do this, he can’t quite believe Robb’s hold on him is real, that he _belongs_ to Robb in this, despite never having a place anywhere in the world.

“Tell me,” he demands.

“Yours, Robb,” Jon says, glad to be so. “Only yours.”

“Always,” Robb breathes, and he begins.


End file.
